


The New Ultimates

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Field Trip, First Dates, Hope's Peak Academy, Kid Fic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Puberty, Questioning Sexuality, School Dances, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, Tags Are Hard, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: How many times am I gonna do this? Idk. Jk but this is the last time though.---------------------------With the older generation of Ultimates grown and old, it's time for the new generation to enter the halls of Hope's Peak with Natsuko Akamatsu as the protagonist.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke/Kimura Seiko, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gekkogahara Miaya/Kimura Seiko, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Hanamura Teruteru/Yamada Hifumi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi (past), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane (Past), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Owada Daiya/Yukizome Chisa, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie/Tojo Kirumi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham (Past)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. First Day, Fresh Meat

**[Natsuko's POV]**

High school always seemed to cool to me, especially private and boarding schools. You get to gossip, hang out with your friends, and much more. There's always an air of mystery and drama there, it's even better with private school students. That's probably because I watched western TV shows and JDramas as a child. Now that I'm actually in high school, I'm nervous.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Natsuko Akamatsu. I'm a first year student at Hope's Peak Academy and my talent is the Ultimate Cheerleader though I see as a more of a hobby in my eyes. If you've seen me on the news, no you haven't. As I walked towards the gates of the school, fear took over me. God, this school was so big that I could easily get lost inside. I'm not small by any means, but I am pretty short. This is the school my mamas graduated from all those years ago and now here I was becoming a student. While I walked into the courtyard, I jumped at the sound of something fluttering.

"Ah! There you are Phineas!" A boy with black and hot pink hair mixed walked up to a bush and pulled out a bird, a cockatiel to be exact. The boy then turned to me and his smiled showed that his mouth was full of sharp teeth. "Sorry if he scared you." He apologized to me before walking off. I took deep breaths to calm myself down before continuing to walk again. Everything was happening so quickly that I felt like I was living out of the moment. My eyes looked around at the other students around me. There was one guy with the craziest hair I've ever seen. It looked like he was into the punk rock scene. Another girl my eye caught was dressed in platform shoes. Are those even allowed by school dress code?!

"Everyone here has such crazy fashion." I said to myself aloud. I get it that we're the next hopes of humanity, but we could at least tone it down a bit. Upon entering the building, my phone buzzed. It turned on to reveal that my mama Miu had sent me a message. I clicked on it and read it.

**Mama**

**Hey kid, me and your mother are gonna be out late when you get home tonight so make sure you have your key on you. Also I love you.**

A smile crept onto my face as my phone was stored away in my bag. Maybe I didn't really have anything to be nervous about. My schedule said to report to the gym for the entrance ceremony so that's where I went. As I turned the corner, my eyes were glued to a group of boys surrounding something or someone. My body moved closer to see exactly what they were surrounding and jumped when one of the boys went flying back. I looked to see a small blonde girl, probably shorter than me, with her arms crossed. Her cheeks were round and rosy and she had red eyes. Honestly, she could've been mistaken for a doll with how cute and petite she was. She defeated the other two guys swiftly and looked in my direction.

"The fuck are you looking at?"

Now that... I was not expecting that. Her voice sounded like it belonged to a completely different person. "Blondie!" She exclaimed. I jumped again. "M-my name is Natsuko! Natsuko Akamatsu!"

The tiny girl huffed. "Name's Mari Kuzuryu." For someone with so small and having a babyface, she's incredibly rude. I look at the time and see that I'm about to be late for the ceremony. I rushed to the gym and quickly took a seat. My chest heaved up and down as pants escaped my mouth. This is how my first day is going and I'm a bit disappointed to be honest.

Oh well...

Once the ceremony is over, I head to my class. My mothers were surprised when I wasn't a class number that was in the 70s; my class is Class 80-A. Upon entering the classroom, I was greeted by the sudden sound of an electric guitar. I turned to see the punk rock guy with the crazy hair from this morning. Everyone in this very room looked so different and colorful save for the fact that we were wearing the official Hope's Peak uniform. Granted we all have different talents but still. I felt almost like an outcast with my strawberry blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Quite the arrangement we have." I jumped at the sound of the voice of a girl who was sitting on the teacher's desk. Unlike the babyface girl I unfortunately happened to encounter earlier, she had a much more doll like appearance with skin as white as snow, lavender hair, and red eyes. Her hair was styled in pigtails that curled towards the ends. Unlike the rest of us, she wasn't really wearing the uniform. I mean she was but only like the blazer.

"Y-yeah." I weakly reply. "I'm Natsuko... Natsuko Akamatsu the Ultimate Cheerleader."

The girl giggled with a hand over her mouth. "My name is Tsuki... Tsuki Kirigiri." Her voice sent a chill down my spine. She was like one of those creepy dolls from horror movies. The clicking of boots neared the room as a man with long green hair walked in. He wore a medical mask and had some intimidating yellow eyes. "Good morning, my students." He replied. We all sat down in our seats as the man introduced himself. "My name is Mr. Korekiyo Shinguji." Mr. Shinguji's handwriting is beautiful. "I am the Former Ultimate Anthropologist." Once introductions were over, the class began introducing themselves one by one and stating their Ultimate talents. The first one to go was Tsuki. She lifted up her dress and curtsied. "My name is Tsuki Kirigiri and I am the Ultimate Private Eye."

"Ongaku Mioda! Ultimate Rockstar!"

"Kimiko Chabashira, Ultimate Performer."

"Hikari Maizono, Ultimate School Idol!"

"Shinichi Owada, Ultimate Racing Team Leader."

"Mari Kuzuryu, Ultimate Yakuza."

"Levin Tanaka, Ultimate Animal Trainer."

"Baki Munakata, Ultimate Shoot Boxer."

"Miroku Kuwata, Ultimate Battlebot Master!"

"K-Kokoro Izayoi.... Ultimate Pastry Chef."

"Natsuko Akamatsu, Ultimate Cheerleader."

"Erika Nevermind, Ultimate Knight."

Once everyone was done, Mr. Shinguji seemingly smiled under his mask. "Well then, my dears. Welcome to Hope's Peak."


	2. Trying (And Failing) To Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Shinguji has gives the students a "get to know me" assignment as a way for them to learn more about one another.

**[Natsuko's POV]**

I remember my moms telling me that their class had only sixteen students when they were in school, so you can imagine their shock went they found out my class would have twenty-six students this year. As I flipped through the magazine, the feeling of someone looking over my shoulder came over me. I turned my head to see that my feeling was confirmed because of a girl with green hair looking over my shoulder. "Uh hey." The poor girl jumped as she didn't expect me to respond. "I-I'm sorry!" She put her hands together. "I didn't mean to do that!" My hands went up as if I was defending my space. "Hey it's alright. People get curious." She looked at me through her round glasses. "If I remember correctly, you're Naegi... Toka Naegi." The girl nodded. "Ultimate Manga Author even though one of my mommies hates manga." A smile spread across my face. "I absolutely adore your works, Naegi." Toka smiled. "T-thank you. I-it's mostly romance though."

Before I could continue talking to Toka, a large thud filled my ears. Quickly turning, I saw one of my classmates being pinned against the wall while being choked while another looked at him furiously. I recognized them both as Haruna Momota and Itazura Saihara. "I guess you really are your mother's child." The boy joked which only prompted the brunette to tighten her grip. Luckily, Mr. Shinguji broke them up. "Enough you two. Go to the headmaster's office." A fiendish grin crept on Itazura's face, which only sent chills down my spine. "But Mr. Shinguji, what if she **kills** me on the way there?" Erika held her back before she could attack him. "Saihara, you do know it's not polite to provoke others. Surely your parents taught you better." The boy's lip quivered and he let out a fake cry. "Waah! You're gonna call my parents and I'm gonna be grounded!" Haruna rolled her eyes and walked to the headmaster's office. I noticed Toka wince at the sound of his voice, mostly because it sounds like a Saturday morning anime villain's voice. I could also tell Mr. Shinguji wasn't putting up with any of this. 

"Saihara, please go to where I asked you to go or else I will have to take measures." 

Itazura pouted and left the classroom. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag to head to lunch. Upon leaving the classroom, my eyes met with another one of my classmates. They were a boy with really weirdly colored hair that was black at the roots then turned ginger with the tips pink. He also had a lot of piercings, like _a lot._ I recognize him as Reo Kuwata, Miroku's half brother. "Hey Natsu!" He greeted with his hand behind his neck. "Hey." I weakly greet back. I wasn't really in a mood to talk after all that had just happened, but I guess I should try and get to know my classmates better.

**[Kimiko's POV]**

I knew I was gonna be stressed in a class with twenty-six students. That's what I have Salem for. As I walked to lunch with Salem in my arms, snickers filled my ear. It was probably some boys who like to pick on people like me. Honestly don't really care about them, I can always put a hex on them. "Chabashira!" A voice calls out to me. It's my best friend Kanata Mitarai. A smile came to my face as we talked. "It's wonderful that we're in the same class this year." I nodded. "Having so many people in our class is trying though." We walked to a table and opened our bentos. The sound of buckles came towards us as we saw Ongaku walking towards us. "Can Ongaku sit here?" Kanata and I nodded and he sat there. God was he a strain for eyes, but that's what's unique about him. "So Ongaku, what instruments do you play?" Asked Kanata.

"I play electric guitar and keyboard!" I nibbled on my food until a question was directed at me. "Does Kimiko do magic?" I nodded. "That's apart of my talent as the Ultimate Performer." I honestly feel sleepy. Maybe because of my fatigue, maybe it's because of my insomnia. Who knows? "Wanna hang out this weekend, Ongaku?" I heard Kanata ask. The guy nodded. Once my lunch was finished, I laid my head down and went to sleep. School is tiring.

**[Dmitri's POV]**

Lily and I walked down the streets as we went to go get our lunch. We didn't like eating in large spaces so we made a plan to go out, get our food, and then head back to our dorm. The reason why is because people kept making incest jokes about us. We can be close without it being incestuous and those jokes made me really uncomfortable. Another thing is that I can't be around my half brother Levin's bird Phineas. They're an extreme trigger for me even though Phineas is an absolute sweetheart. "Brother, we have arrived at our destination." She's as formal as always. We walked into the McDonald's and walked up to the counter. I would order some french fries and a drink and maybe something on the side. I'm not really that hungry....

_**One day later...** _

**[Itazura's POV]**

I looked at the paper on my desk as Mr. Face Mask stood at the front of the class. "I have an assignment for all of you. You're going to be doing a Get To Know Me assignment and by that I mean that you and a classmate will be assigned to spend the next week together and get to know each." I rolled my eyes. The lesson doesn't really interest me. "You all are going to be classmates for the next two years so I suggest everyone learns to get along. Now, flip over your paper to see who your partner is." I flipped over my paper to see the name 'Momota, Haruna' on it. A smile crept onto my face as my eyes narrowed in her direction.

This is about to be so much fun. 


	3. Harsh Truths

**[Hikari's POV]**

When people ask me what it's like being a school idol, I lie and say that it's fun. Now what is a school idol you may ask. A school idol in usual terms is a student who is like the role model of the school i.e being the nicest person, having the highest grades, etc. For me, it's kinda like that but it's actually being the best idol in the school. I know that sounds confusing so let me explain. I went to a performing arts school whose principal was also the owner of a record label that created big time idols so best believe that there were definitely some aspiring idols.

I was one of them.

Me and some of my friends formed ourselves a fun little idol group and soon we became the top ones. Later I was declared the school idol. I know it's weird but bare with me. Anyway I really don't like being an idol. I have so much pressure put on me and don't really have a lot of freedom. Not to mention the _things_ I had to do to get where I am. So being paired up with someone like Tsuki made me feel small. She has so much going for her, she's the heir to the Kirigiri Clan for goodness sake. Everyone else does too...I'm just doomed for a glided cage until they get tired of me.

"Maizono." The sound of Tsuki's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked at her. We were taking the train to my house so I could introduce her to my moms and I guess I got lost in my thoughts during the ride. "You seem to have spaced out. Is everything okay?" Her purple lip gloss shined in the light that I couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. She moved with a ghostly elegance that I could never. "Y-yeah I'm fine..." I managed to get out. A soft hum came from her mouth. "Have you ever heard of the movie Perfect Blue?" I remember that movie. My cousin Tsumugi showed it to me when I was beginning my idol career. I never thought about it until recently. The fact that I've heard shady stuff like that happens in the industry is scary yet here I am. Will that be me once I leave? "In a way we all kinda live in the world of Perfect Blue." I blurt out.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Just thinking about it...I only wanna do this for so many more years. Who knows what'll happen to me once it's time for me to retire?"

"Oh my...I guess we are living in a world like that."

**[Kokoro's POV]**

I've never been so nervous in my entire life. I never told my parents about the assignment and now me and Levin are sitting in the living room with my parents interrogating us. The silence was really awkward and I was fidgeting with my fingers the whole time until my dad spoke. "Kokoro, who is this boy with you?" I sometimes forget that Dad has a really deep and flat voice. I gulped before answering. "M-my classmate...Levin Tanaka." I could see Dad's eyes narrow as he looked at Levin. Then Mama spoke up. "I'm sure Levin is aware that this is a group project." I saw Levin nod out the corner of my eye. Dad's shoulders relaxed. "Fine. But Kokoro if he defiles you then make sure you defend yourself."

"I will, Dad."

The two of us walked upstairs to my room once we got the okay from all three of my parents. "Sorry about that, Levin." I said on the way there. He looked at me. "Sorry for what?" "For getting you into this mess. I have a hard time communicating to my parents so stuff like this happens." I saw his smile which made me feel better about the situation. "It's alright! Lemme tell you about the time I ran into a pack of wolves during a family trip!" All of my other classmates are so confident and full of energy it almost makes me feel out of place. But for now those feelings are put aside as Levin shows me pictures of said camping trip he spoke so fondly of.

**[Ongaku's POV]**

I'm having so much fun with Natsuko as my partner! She met my mamas and my super cool little sister! We sat in the living room eating Gushers when she asked me a question. "Ongaku, how do you handle the paparazzi?" I popped some Gushers in my mouth before answering her. "Ongaku puts on a show! It boosts Ongaku's popularity!" I saw Natsuko's eyes become half lidded which made me both confused and worried. "What's wrong Natsuko?" "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about something." Then an idea set off a light bulb in my head. "Let's make a TikTok!"

**[Haruna's POV]**

I'm going to have to apologize to Shai and Mayu because I'm going to send their brother back in a bodybag. 


End file.
